


How glad am I to have found her after all this time.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I think?), Blindfolds, Bondage, Both literally and figuratively, Domme!Rowena, F/F, Light BDSM, NSFW, PWP, Rowena helps you relax after a horrible day in the office, Vibrators, Wax Play, fem!Reader with boobs and vagina, lot of nicknames such as girl/ honey/ darling and so on, magical sex, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But before you can act, she flies upwards and only her legs are pressing into your side now. You can hear fabric ripping apart and lace is hitting your back. Rowena moans echo your own as she moves down and sits on your ass again.Soft silicone touches your skin and you immediately realize what she has done. Anticipation is boiling in your stomach and you know. Soon. Soon it is time.





	How glad am I to have found her after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Gretchen. I hope you had a great day and this gives you a bit time to relax and enjoy.

The car behind you honks angrily and snaps you out of your daydream. You sigh and start driving. The day at the office has been horrible and you feel a headache creeping up on your shoulders.

Driving home to the bunker takes not long but today it felt like an eternity. Your boss has been a pain in the ass today and requested you to stay for three hours longer, simply because he was bored and didn't want to be alone.

You hadn't wanted to take the job in the first place, but the city had found out about you living in the bunker and had requested a lot of information about you. They had threatened to evict all of you and it wasn't like credit card fraud counted as means of subsistence. Sam and Dean weren't sure who had tipped the city off, but Rowena was pretty sure it had been one of her rivaling witches.

But unfortunately, you were the only one of them, who hadn't died multiple times and still had a credible background. It had started as a part-time job but somehow, you’ve had gotten yourself talked into working more and you were beyond exhausted.

You miss hunting, driving around the country and kill evil beings. Writing down your boss' dictation because he’s too lazy to type had never been your plan and you hated it with every fiber of your being.

 

Exhausted you pull into the driveway and shut off the engine. You close the door louder than usual and let your bag fall onto the floor. Your bag hurts, and you groan as you opened the fridge.

Everything in you screams for you to relax. You’re not sure if you want to run into the forest and scream at the trees or if you just want to flop into your bed and sleep until forever. Your stomach is grumbling and your head throbs at the same time.

You take out the coke and the orange juice and you smile. You place it on the counter and turn the coffee machine on. Today is a day for hard measures. You pour yourself a glass of coke and orange juice and watch as it turned into the gravel-like brownish mixture. It looks so disgusting, but it tastes like heaven. You take a sip and feel your shoulders relax immediately.

The smell of coffee fills the kitchen and your start smiling brighter now. You take both mugs and open the kitchen door with your elbow. It might have been a shitty day but that doesn’t mean it has to stay this way.

 

  
You make your way downstairs towards Rowena's rooms and you hear her chanting through the door. She can feel yourself relax with every step you take, and your stress starts fading into the background. There had been several reasons why you chose to stay at home and Rowena is every single one of them.

Sam and Dean might think you wanting to become a witch is to help them hunting but deep down you know it hadn't been the whole truth.

You had been ready to settle down for a while now and Rowena's constant presence has been only a sweet bonus to that. Your thoughts start to drift, and you remember Rowena's smile when you told her that you would be staying with her.

It was like everything had settled into place right in this second. You hadn't planned it or had even thought it through and yet it had been the right decision. Everything had changed and your relationship had shifted from angry make-outs and hot and bothered sex into this wholesome peaceful partnership.

 

The sudden silence interrupts your flow of thoughts and you shake your head irritated. You really have to be more mindful and less absent. You take a few steps forward and push the door open.

It creaks, and you step into the room. In front of the bed inside of a pentagram kneels Rowena. She faces the door and has her eyes closed. The candles around her are blown out and a knife is lying next to her. You step into the room and place the mugs on a small bedside table close to the door.

 

You kneel in front of Rowena and take the knife, as Rowena's head flows up. Rowena grabs your arm and opens her eyes. They are glowing blue. Violet circles are dancing around her iris and suddenly you’re are glad, that you had set the mugs down. It is like Rowena is looking into your soul and goosebumps ride up your spine.

You let out a shaky breath and you can feel how your knees are getting weak. You haven't seen such a ritual this far, but it seems to be very ancient magic. Your heartbeat is speeding up and you feel the heat of your body spreading towards your lower body.

You are not sure why, but Rowena's magic has always been fascinating to you. You've never seen someone as attractive as her and her magic somehow seems to enhance that even further.

 

Your vagina starts pulsing in sync with your heartbeat and you wet your lips almost instinctively. Rowena smiles and your breath hitches. The glow in her eyes flickers and is gone.

She lets go of your arms and stands up in one fluid motion. She takes a step closer to you and takes your head into her hands. "Oh dear, you had a dreadful day, haven't you?"

You nod, still dumbfounded by the effect she has on you. She lifts your chin up and smiles her wicked, oh so attractive smile.

"Well, we can't have that, darling, can we?" She opens her arms and raises you up in the air. You hover only a few feet over the ground and you can feel the excitement in every single nerve of your body.

It's like your entire day has been leading up to this very moment.

 

Rowena looks at you and you have no idea how much time has passed. You swallow hard and somehow? Somehow it should be uncomfortable, but it never is.

Eventually, she lifts you further up and turns you around. You're now facing the floor and your hair clouds your vision. Your clothes disappear and freezing air flows gently over your body. Your nipples start erecting and you can feel the wind caressing them, first gently, then colder and fiercer.

"Do you remember your safe word?" she asks.

You nod but she is not satisfied. "Tell me. Tell me all the things you wanted me to do. How you imagined me punishing you, all while you've been listening to your boss ranting. I know you did."

You let out a shaky breath but comply. "I want you. I want you to distract me. I don't want to feel anything but you. Please. I..." your voice trails off into the distance as you imagine all the things she might do to you.

You're both terrified and excited and your stomach does somersaults just at the imagination.

 

Out of the corner of your eyes, you can see that she raises her arms again and soon your moving towards the bed. She lets you down gently and her magic ties your arms and legs down onto the mattress.

She steps around the room and opens a few cabinets and you're trying to raise your head to see what she's doing but you can't. All you can do is wait.

Your heart rate has slowed down again but the excitement has taken over completely by now. It is almost impossible to know what she is planning next and you've never guessed right before. It's almost like she can read your mind and yet she is surprising you at every turn.

A cap opens close to you and you shiver.

 

"Be careful honey it might be cold," Rowena warns as a viscous liquid drops onto your back. It flows down your sides and under your stomach, but you don't care.

All you do is focus on the sensations and seconds later Rowena presses, what feels like a wooden ball, onto your back. At first, she just presses but soon she starts rolling it all over your body.

She presses hard, hits every single one of your tense muscles. You start moaning. Soon she lets go of the ball completely. She places it on the curve leading towards your butt and starts massaging you with her bare hands. Her nails press into your skin, leave marks but you don't care. All you want is more.

Your groans are getting louder, and you start moving your body against the mattress. It's too little friction for far too long.

 

But Rowena chides you and takes her hands from you. You hear the ball falling down and rolling away, but you don't care. Your boobs are hurting and you're pressing yourself deeper into the mattress until Rowena slaps your ass hard.

"Have I allowed you to move?" she chides. "Girls these days. Always so impatient."

You can feel her stepping away from the bed. The staccato clicks of high heel shoes echo from the stone walls and soon it's impossible to say, where she is standing. The echoes are getting louder, and your heartbeat adapts to the rapid beat.

 

The noise is overwhelming, and your body starts shivering until a hard slap on your ass ends the crescendo. Rowena is loosening up her shackles a little and lifts you up.

You are hovering over the bed now and her hands are creeping over your stomach. She is almost touching, but not really and definitely not enough. You are trying to move your body but it's like your frozen.

You can only move your head down and watch what she is doing to you. Her hands are moving over your boobs, stroking your nipples and then pressing down hard. You can't suppress your moans and Rowena chuckles. "You are one hell of a naughty girl, aren't you?"

She pinches your nipples and a hot pain flares through your body. Your breath is going fast but you're not done playing yet. She wants you to react, waits for every single one of your moans, your breath hitching but you are not giving her that.

 

You're aroused, sure. But you're not that desperate yet. You smile and try to regulate your breathing, but it is hard. Rowena goes over to massaging your feet now.

She caresses them, works her way up your legs and makes sure to touch as much skin as possible at the same time. You can feel your wetness growing with every second, but you won't give up now.

Her hands have reached your inner thighs and her nails are almost reaching your vagina, scratching your skin as she suddenly lets go. Your body arches after her and she laughs.

"You're not as tough as you're pretending to be, are you?" she says.

You're cursing silently but suddenly something else is pressing against your vagina. It's warm almost hot and your entire body shudders at the sensation. It seems to be the wooden ball.

Rowena's hands have taken over your back once again and the ball seems to float, just like you are. It's moving around a bit, touching but not touching enough and the temperature of the ball seems to be changing all the time. Hot. Cold. And hot again.

Her nails are now digging into your shoulder muscles and there is no point in trying to pretend anymore. Pain and pleasure are riding through your body and all you can do is moan and gasp at the sensations.

 

But Rowena is not letting go. She keeps massaging you, keeps the ball floating but does not do anything else. You're breathing fast and yet not fast enough and soon you can't keep yourself from begging for more.

"Please?" you ask, completely out of breath. It's insane, she hasn't even started and yet you are here, completely at her will.

Rowena chuckles and lets you down onto the mattress. Your arms and legs are still tied up, but she lets you press into the mattress.

You don't know how much time has passed. You've been on the edge for way too long, but she does not let you go.

Whenever you're almost there, she stops and forces you to calm down. There is nothing else you can think of by now. There are only sensations left.

The light pressure on your vagina, your fast breathing, her hands on your back. Your ankles and wrists are hurting but you don't care. Why won't she give you more?

 

As if she has read your thoughts Rowena lets go. You sigh disappointed, but she just scolds you.

"Always so impatient, dear." She gives the ball a little flick and suddenly it's moving faster and oh god, it feels so good.

She laughs and goes through the room. She opens a drawer, rummages in it and closes it after a while. She comes back, lifts you up again and places a blindfold tightly on your eyes.

She massages your face, hard and uncomfortable and only stops to kiss you, sloppy and openmouthed. You can feel your body shifting again but you don't care.

 

Her hands are massaging your breasts and the overstimulation almost drives you over the edge. But as soon as your breath hitches and your breath gets faster, she sits back and starts caressing your lips instead.

Her fingers slip into your mouth and you suck on them, eager for even the least stimulation. After your breathing has calmed down a bit, she takes her fingers out and leaves the bed.

She makes you shift back and you are laying on your stomach again, as you hear a lighter turn on close to your ear. Your stomach drops and your entire body shivers enthusiastically.

"Well I take this as a yes then?" taunts Rowena and it sounds like she is smiling.

You nod and moan. "Please."

 

Rowena chuckles at your eagerness and sits on the bed. But instead of staying next to you, she sits on your back, right above your ass.

The added weight presses your vagina even further onto the now ice-cold ball and you can't stop yourself from groaning loudly.

Rowena lets out a loud breath and keeps your body still for a moment before she says. "Hmm. I think it is time for something else."

She bends forward and touches almost your entire body. You can feel her boobs pressing into your back and the thin layer of her dress doesn't seem to exist anymore.

 

But soon she seems to have found what she was looking for and sits up again. You can feel yourself rising from the bed, but Rowena stays on your back the entire time.

Instead, the ball sinks down and leaves your vagina open to the air. It feels strange and it is tingling in a hundred ways, but you like it.

Your breath calms down but your arousal is higher than ever. You are almost there, and you know that whatever is coming next, will be the most exciting, most arousing thing and you just can't wait.

Rowena's hands are creeping up your thighs but this time she doesn't stop. She slowly starts playing with your clitoris and from time to time her fingernails are piercing into your skin, reminding you that you're not completely down yet.

 

It's relaxing and thought consuming but you know that you're not coming just yet. You're grateful for the little breathing space and soon one of her hands is caressing your boobs again.

Way to fast her hands leave your body again but then Rowena places something cool in your vagina. It feels like metal, isn't particularly big either and you know you haven't felt it today either but before you can think more, the wooden ball is at it again.

It is pressing against you even harder this time and the metal piece leads to even more friction than before. Your breath speeds up even faster than before and you're not sure if you want to press yourself onto the ball or farther into Rowena.

But before you can act, she flies upwards and only her legs are pressing into your side now. You can hear fabric ripping apart and lace is hitting your back. Rowena moans echo your own as she moves down and sits on your ass again.

 

Soft silicone touches your skin and you immediately realize what she has done. Anticipation is boiling in your stomach and you know. Soon. Soon it is time.

Wind is rising inside of the bedroom and your sensations are more heightened than ever. The ball has stopped moving now, but the silicon on your back has started vibrating slightly but god. The noises she makes are so…

You are swallowing hard. But then a drop of hot wax hits your body and you are gone. The pain throbs through your body and your own vibrator starts moving too. Moans leave your lips as the sensations flood your body. The vibrator and the ball are moving at different speeds and directions and they change all the time.

You are cursing loudly, as Rowena starts fucking herself on your ass so hard your entire body vibrates against the barriers she upholds. She does not care about you anymore and her string of "yes, harder, come on, right there", make you moan even harder.

 

The wax is still hitting your body occasionally, the unpredictable pain making everything even hotter. Soon you can't think about anything anymore. Your mind is blank, your vagina throbbing and god, oh god it feels so good.

Rowena's moans echo from the walls and penetrate your skin. They echo in your stomach, in your lungs and you can't help but copy them. Loud and desperate.

Your body feels aflame and Rowena's sweat is dropping onto you, mixes with the hot wax and you feel your breathing speeding up one last time.

You can feel the orgasm coming, it's building like a storm on the water, warns your muscles but nothing can prepare you for the moment when Rowena is scratching your back.

It unleashes, feels like nothing you've ever felt before and lits your nerves on fire. Your muscles tighten and your toes are rising involuntarily. You are not thinking anything anymore and your brain is full of bliss and pure, unaltered happiness.

Rowena rides you through the aftershocks, comes in the middle as well but you're too overwhelmed to notice, until everything is too much.

 

She groans one last time, kisses you on the back and lowers you back down on the mattress.  
Your entire body relaxes but you're still not able to form a thought. A cold washcloth cleans your butt and your back and Rowena removes the vibrator and the ball from your vagina.

She moves you to the side, crawls next to you into the bed, removes your blindfold and kisses you on the head. "You did great darling. I am so proud of you. But now it's time to sleep."

She starts to hum one of her ancient lullabies and you start drifting off. The last thought you can form is, how glad am I to have found her after all this time.


End file.
